


Punishment and Reward

by FancyKraken



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been a bad girl and your Daddy is displeased with your behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> This fic is for one of the best people in my life, Sam (aka plastic_cello), who wanted a fic of a bearded Chris Evans and the Daddy kink after reading my Tom Hiddleston/Reader fic. 
> 
> This took an embarrassingly long time to get finish and I cannot apologize enough for putting her through the wait for it. You've been so patient, Sam and I thank you. I hope you enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it (really). 
> 
> All mistakes my own, so apologies for any fuck-ups.
> 
> [Visual reference of the Chris Evans depicted in this story.](http://tomandlorenzo.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Chris-Evans-GOTSWH-CRBSGP-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-1.jpg) (only he has more beard in the story)

The safeword ritual had taken place, even if it over the phone, the scene would start the moment he stepped through the front door. You didn’t want any distractions from what was about to happen. Your pulse was racing and you stood frozen in place as he entered the room and quietly shut the door. Dressed in his red Henley shirt and dress pants, he stands there, not moving, just taking in every inch of you with those gorgeous blue eyes that were filled with nothing but domination. His face was face set in a hard mask of control. Your clit throbbed in anticipation and you could feel yourself become wetter by the second.

“Hello,” Chris said, his voice low and silky. You could almost feel the word caress your skin and it sent shivers down your spine.

“Hello, welcome home,” you replied in what you hoped would be a submissive tone.

Chris’s eyes fixate on your lower abdomen and your breath catches in your throat. Who knows what he was imagining now, but you knew it was nothing good and gentleman like the public figure your lover put on for others.

“Did my little girl follow my instructions?” Chris asks and you had to pause in thought almost forgetting what he was talking about.

Slowly you grab the hem of your dress, a cute little green and gold cocktail dress that you bought for the holidays that Chris adored, and slowly pulled up the skirt to show him the new white cotton panties with the small bow on the waist you were wearing.

Chris smiles and nods, making your heart jump in your throat. “That’s my good little girl, just as I asked.”

You smile and blush, happy that you earned such praise from him already.

“Skirt down,” Chris ordered and you let go, “good girl.” Finally moving from the door Chris makes his way to you and you noted the slight bulge in his pants. You’re mouth practically watered at the mere thought of taking his lovely, thick cock into your mouth.

Chris notices and can seem to read your mind. “Already so eager for my cock are we? If you’re a good girl you’ll get your reward. Are you a good girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you breathed out, heart hammering in your chest. You always got that thrill of pleasure calling him that, something that should be forbidden and wrong, but with him it was wonderful and sounded so right. Chris loved it as well and when you both started your scenes with your newfound roles the sex had been beyond anything you had ever had and it continued to be that way.

Chris stood in front of you now, looking down at you through his long brown lashes.

“Does Daddy get a hello kiss?”

Without answer you lean up and press your lips to his, the feeling of his soft and sometimes-prickly beard rub against your skin. You love it when he had a beard and was always a bit sad when he was forced to shave it off for work. You raise a hand to caress it as he kissed you in return, tongue pushing between your lips to taste and explore. He drank you in slowly, taking his time to explore your mouth, your lips, and tongue.

Strong hands grip the sides of your waist and went lower, cupping and kneading the flesh of your ass through the fabric of your dress. He pulls your hips forward, making your stomach brush against the hardening bulge in his pants. Giving him a small whine, he stops kissing you, pulling you closer.

“You like that?”  He smiles darkly.

You nod, batting your eyelashes and biting your bottom lip. “Oh!” you cry out as he suddenly grips your ass and hauls you up. You quickly wrap your arms and legs around him so he can carry you better.

“I think the bedroom is in order.” Chris purrs, nipping at your bottom lip. You couldn’t agree more and give a little thrust of your hips in answer, rubbing your groin over his.

You kiss and grope each other as he carries you to the bedroom, your sanctuary where you can be as free and uninhibited as possible. There was no judgment between you two, just trust, love, and the willingness to please each other.

He sits you down on the edge of your lush, king-sized bed, and steps back from you. You sit, waiting patiently for his next command. He’s eyeing you up in down, his eyes dark blue with lust. Finally he seems to come to a decision. “Stand up.” You do as he says and fold your hands behind your back.

“Now, there’s something that has been bothering me. My little girl hasn’t exactly been that good today, has she?” He’s looking at you with displeasure and disappointment. Your insides twist in shame, not wanting your Daddy to be displeased with you for anything. All you want to be is a good girl for him.

“I’ve been good, Daddy, I promise I have.”

“No you haven’t,” Chris growls, his voice low and dangerous. “You touched yourself and gave yourself orgasms without my permission. And what’s worse, you did it while I wasn’t home!”

You gasp, cheeks burning in shame, holding your head down you stare at your feet in embarrassment. It was true; you had used your vibrator and masturbated earlier in the day. You and Chris had exchanged some sexy messages earlier while he was out in meetings most of the day. You had told him how wet and wanting you were, but Chris hadn’t replied before you needed to take care of yourself. The next time you spoke you told him and while he said you were good for taking care of yourself, he also said he would get back at you for doing this while he wasn’t there.

“Look at me!” Chris snaps, grabbing your arms roughly. You obey, looking at the anger written on his face. Tears start to prick your eyes.

“What does my little girl have to say for herself?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m so sorry!” You whisper in anguish.

“Sorry isn’t good enough, little one.” Chris smiles at you darkly, gripping your arms tighter. You know it will leave marks, but you don’t care. “You need to be punished.”

A thrill of excitement pools in the pit of your stomach and your pussy gives an aching throb in response. Yes, you loved being punished by Daddy. You loved his big hands on you, making you feel pain, making you feel pleasure from that pain. Chris moves so he is now positioned on the edge of the bed and he sits, legs apart, showing off the larger bulge in his pants. You can see a small wet stain through the fabric where his pre-come has soaked through.

He notices your gaze. “You’re not getting anything until you have been punished, do you hear me?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Now lie down,” he pats his knee in indication.

Quickly obeying, you lie across his knees, getting comfortable. Wiggling into position, you make sure your ass is presented nicely for him.

Chris gives a small sigh of approval and lifts your skirt up to your hips, exposing your rear and white cotton panties. He’s rubbing a hand over one butt cheek. You close your eyes, relishing the soft feel of his hand before the pain sets in. He’s rubbing you, caressing your flesh and sending shivers up your spine. Your body is humming with excitement and arousal. You can feel your nipples harden further in your bra and your pussy get wetter.

Without warning, Chris rubs the fabric of your panties between your swollen lips of your labia, the fabric creating friction in all the right spots. You jerk in surprise, gasping out mildly in approval.

“No, not yet,” he says in a low voice. “Your cunt will be dealt with when I say so.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whisper, body trembling with excitement and apprehension.

The warmth and softness of Chris’s hand leaves you. You close your eyes, knowing what is coming next, but the sudden sting and bloom of pain across your skin as his palm makes contact with your skin makes you cry out in surprise, pain, and arousal. Chris alternates slapping each ass cheek, making sure that each one is properly covered with red, swelling flesh.

“OH!” You cry out as a particularly hard slap from your Daddy lands lower on your ass, causing the sensation to be felt right inside you.

“Did that hurt?” Chris asks in a ragged voice. He kneads his hand over the spot he had just spanked, causing your sensitive skin to burn and darken even more.

“Yes, Daddy, it did.”

“Good. Maybe my princess is getting the message.”

“I-I am, Daddy. I really am,” you gasp, lifting your ass into his caresses. Without thinking you widen your legs, your body silently begging for him to finger you, touch you, fuck you.

This does not escape Chris’s attention. “Your little pussy feeling neglected?” He trails a finger over the fabric bunched between your slick folds, pressing down when he reaches your entrance.

All you can do is moan in reply.

“My baby will get her reward when she has learned her lesson.” He takes his finger away, leaving you aching. “And I don’t think your lesson is quite learned.”

_ SMACK! _

This one was the most painful of all, causing your eyes to well up with tears. Chris looks down at your pained expression and smiles. “I think you’re finally starting to see how bad you’ve been.”

“Please, Daddy…” You stop breathing as another smack lands on your ass, just as hard and painful as the last. Then another and another, each slap dealt alternating over each cheek. You cry out, writhe on his lap despite everything telling you to be a good girl, but Chris just keeps punishing you. And with each blow received your body begs for more.

After what seems like hours, Chris stops, takes your chin between his forefinger and thumb and directs your face to his. Tears are streaming down your face and you blink fresh ones away as you look into his dark, half hooded eyes. The look of lustful pride on him makes you shiver.

“I think that’s enough of that for now. Would you like Daddy to stop?”

You nod, sniffling as you do.

“You’ve been a very, very good girl for me just now,” Chris praises. Warmth and pride swell in your stomach as his praise settle in you. “But I think,” he reaches the fabric between your legs and slowly rubs it up and down, “your not done with your punishment yet.”

Eyes fluttering shut, you have to choke down a sob as the fabric creates much needed friction over your clit, labia, and hole. Sparks of pleasure travel outwards, making everything sensitive.

“Can you stand?”

“I-I think so, Daddy,” you say, voice shaking slightly.

“Good.” Chris helps you off his lap, gently taking your arms and guiding you to your feet. You stand there, blood rushing through your body. Your ass is burning and throbbing, adding to every sensation throughout your body. Swaying on your feet a little, Chris grips you hard, steadying you.

“Do you want Daddy to slow down?” He asks, genuine concern in his voice.

Shaking your head, you smile up at him. “No, Daddy, I just got up too fast.”

“There’s a good girl.” He lets you go, standing up from the bed. “Take off your dress,” he commands.

With slightly shaking fingers you move to the back of your dress, fumbling with the zipper at first but quickly getting the hang of it. Slowly you pull your arms out from the dress and let it drop down your body, the green and gold fabric pooling at your feet.

You now stand in front of him in your lace trimmed bra and cotton panties. You can feel the wet fabric between your thighs and the ache between them just gets worse.

“Now your bra,” he smiles darkly.

You undo your bra, letting it fall to the floor. Your nipples harden further with the cool air now kissing them lightly, making them more sensitive.

Reaching out, Chris cups one of your breasts, the pad of his thumb gently moving back and forth over the sensitive nipple. “You want me to kiss these?”

Your eyes flutter shut at the though. “Yes,” you whisper.

“You want me to bite these?”

“Oh, yes.” Your breast seems to swell under his words and touch.

“Do you want to feel Daddy’s cum on these?”

You whimper in response then give a sharp yelp as he pinches the swollen nub of your nipple, hard.

“Yes, what?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. I want you to do all these things to me,” your breath hitches in your throat.

“Good girl. Continue to be a good girl and you may get just that.”

Nodding, you wait for his next move.

Slowly Chris reaches down and starts to undo his belt. A thrill of excitement and nervousness courses through you, causing your body to break out in goose bumps. As he draws the soft brown leather out of the belt loops he smiles, moving behind you.

“Arms back.”

You obey, putting your hands and arms behind your back. Chris gently begins to wind the leather belt around your wrists, tying them nice and snug together. “There. Too tight?”

“No, Daddy.”

He tugs the belt tighter at your response, but nothing that makes you feel pain.

Leaning in close, you feel the soft hairs of Chris’s beard brush along your neck and cheek as he whispers in your ear. “On your knees, baby girl.” Hands on your shoulders, he guides you as you kneel down.

You widen your knees to help balance yourself and wait obediently for your next order. Chris, pats your cheek lovingly, and then grins darkly. “I think you earned a little reward.”

More heat pools low in your belly knowing what’s about to come next. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Reaching for his fly, Chris takes his time undoing the top button and lowering the zipper. Your mouth is watering in anticipation as you see the tops of his boxer briefs and the rest being exposed. The outline of his swollen, hard cock is much more noticeable through the thinner fabric. Unconsciously, you lick your lips, not taking your eyes off it.

Chris laughs a little. “My baby girl is hungry for her Daddy’s cock?”

You nod, waiting for him to expose himself so you can take him in your mouth.

Pulling down the waistband, Chris lowers his pants and boxer briefs down his hips until his cock springs free of the confining fabric. It bobs slightly in the air just several inches from your face; the head is a swollen angry red, pre come leaking from the tip. The thickness of his cock sends jolts of excitement right to your wet pussy. He draws the rest of his garments down his legs and kicks them off to the side. Standing still, Chris lets you look at him fully, watching the hungry look on your face. Cupping your chin, he brings your focus back up to his face. “You’re going to make Daddy feel good now by sucking his cock, alright?” He takes his thumb, rubbing it against your bottom lip. “And Daddy is going to fuck your pretty mouth.”

All you can do is breath hard in response, making him smile. “And my little girl here will love every second of it. Even when you choke on me you will enjoy it because Daddy says so.”

It takes all your will power to not give out a moan in approval. Chris removes his hand from your chin and he steps closer so that his cock is now just barely an inch away from your lips.

“Kiss the head, baby,” he commands softly.

You obey gladly, pressing your lips lightly to the tip, feeling the wetness touch your lips. You kiss the slit, lightly rubbing your tongue over it to gather more pre come from him, then you move around the head, kissing lightly.

“Good girl, such a good girl. Now wrap those pretty plump lips around the head and suck, but no farther otherwise Daddy will get angry and punish you again.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you manage to get out. You take the swollen head of his cock between your lips and into your mouth. The heat and bitter tang of it flood your senses and you couldn’t be happier. Your eyes flutter shut as you begin to suck softly at the tip and around it.

“Harder baby girl, and look at Daddy while you suck on him.”

Opening your eyes you look up to him and his parted mouth and slightly furrowed brow. Again you press your tongue to the slit of his cock and wiggle it around, causing his breath to catch and him to tip his head back in pleasure. You continue sucking the tip, trying hard not to go any further, but the need to have him in your mouth and down your throat is becoming so hard to ignore. Swirling your tongue around and under the head is causing Chris’ to breathe harder, faster. The feeling of pride you’re getting as you watch your Daddy take pleasure from this makes you feel so good inside.

“S-stop, baby. Stop.” Chris reaches down and rubs a hand lovingly down your cheek. “Good girl, Daddy’s very pleased. Now you’re going to work your pretty mouth down his cock as far as you can and when you can’t anymore Daddy’s going to take over and go further. Do you understand?”

“I do, Daddy.”

“Good. You can start now.” Chris places both hands on the sides of your head to keep you balanced. Without the use of your hands you put all trust and guidance on him to keep you from falling over.

Slowly you take him in your mouth, relaxing your jaw muscles as you move past the swollen head, down the thick length of him. He holds your head lightly, letting you guide yourself down at your own pace. You hollow your cheeks and press your tongue to the underside of his cock where it’s more sensitive. You watch his face go slack in pleasure and hear him moan, your cunt aching more in response. Finally after several minutes you’ve worked yourself as far as you can down his cock, feeling the head on the back of your tongue. You can’t go any father, not without help. You suck down hard on him then release, signaling you cannot go any father.

“I’m going to take over now, baby. Remember everything I do to you makes me very happy even if you may not enjoy it so much. If you do this you will be rewarded so well, baby girl.”

You blink indicating that you are ready for him to continue.

Gripping your head firmly between his hands he takes control, nudging more of his length into your mouth. The urge to gag as he gets closer to the back of your throat grows stronger, but you try to relax knowing that he would never put you in real danger. Chris draws back, slowly fucking your mouth and with each thrust in he goes in a little deeper until you can feel him at the back of your throat. With each drag out of your mouth you suck around his cock, eliciting sharp breathes and groaned approvals from him.

Chris speeds up his pace, hitting the back of your throat and even trying to force his cock farther down. You gag and start to cough as his attempts to deep throat you. Tears prick at your eyes as he thrusts in again. Trying to breathe is getting harder and harder as he fucks your mouth with increasing strength.

“Good girl, good girl,” Chris pants between thrusts. His hands grip you harder, stilling your head so you don’t try and pull off. “You’re doing great, baby, so great. Let Daddy fuck your mouth—ahh, fuck! A little longer.”

Tears spill down your cheeks as you fight for breath. You can feel the tip of your nose brush up against the skin and hair of his abdomen as he buries himself down your throat. “Yeah, baby, yeah, good,” He groans.

You begin to choke and cough, struggling to get out of his grip. Chris stills, holding your head still. His cock is still halfway in your mouth, but he doesn’t move. “Breathe, baby girl. Relax, Daddy’s got you.”

Blinking up watery eyes at him, you try to relax and calm down. The urge to get out of his grip and off his cock lessens with each passing moment. Your breathing calms down and you nod up to him.

“That’s my girl,” Chris praises then starts another slow rhythm up again. Soon he’s fucking your mouth harder and faster. The pained look on his face and harsh breathing means he’s going to come any moment and you wait for that burst of fluid to coat your tongue and the back of your throat, but it doesn’t come. He pulls out of you.

Your mouth and throat feel raw and used. You swallow, the tang of him still in your mouth. Your lips are swollen from the friction of his cock. Taking a deep breath, you steady yourself.

“You did such a good job,” Chris said, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the pile where his pants and boxers lay. You immediately want to slide your tongue over his tattoos and run your fingers over his chest hair.

“Let me help you up,” Chris smiles and grabs you under your arms, helping you to your feet. You stand in front of him, slightly dazed from the mouth fucking you just received.

“Now baby girl gets her reward.” Chris hooks his fingers into the waistband of your cotton panties and pulls them down. You shiver as the cool air and anticipation lick up your thighs and over your swollen and wanting arousal.

Without realizing it you feel a finger slip between the folds of your labia, gently rubbing up and down. You cry out as Chris’s finger finds your clit, sending jolts of arousal through your neglected cunt. “Oooh, Daddy,” you moan.

“Mmm, you like that baby girl? You like it when I touch you there?” Chris swirls the pad of his finger over your clit. Another choked moan escapes your throat.

“Yes, Daddy, yes. Touch me more, please.”

“You’re soaking wet, baby. So fucking wet,” Chris sighs happily. He slides his finger backwards towards your waiting entrance and slips his finger in.

“Ahhh,” you sigh, feeling his finger slide deep inside you. You spread your legs apart, hoping for more. His finger is long and powerful, but you ache to be filled, stretched, and fucked by his thick, swollen cock.

Too soon he pulls his finger out and takes his hand away. The sudden emptiness makes you ache harder than ever before. You watch with half lidded eyes as Chris brings his finger up to his mouth and begins to suck the juices from you off his finger.

“You taste so fucking good,” his voice grows darker, “and Daddy needs to taste more.”

He grips you by the shoulders and spins you around so that you’re back is facing the bed. He pushes you down onto your back, with your hands still tied. You wince slightly as your ass hits the fabric, causing your abused flesh to protest against the sudden feeling of it. You have no time to think before shoved back up the bed and your knees pulled apart. Your heart is pounding in excitement.

“Legs farther apart, baby girl. Daddy needs to taste your sweet cunt,” Chris growls.

“Yes, Daddy,” you breathe out, widening your legs as best you can. Your breath catches in your throat as Chris positions himself between you, his beard brushing along your inner thighs. The room is silent for what seems too long until it is broken with a long cry as Chris moves in, laving you from entrance to clit in one long, slow stroke. His beard sends electric jolts of bliss as it scratches softly over your swollen skin.

“D-daddy,” you cry out. He takes another long lick, taking his time to move from bottom to top. You feel his fingers spread out your folds for better access and almost sob as his tongue swirls around your clit, sending waves of warm satisfaction through you.

He continues swirling his tongue on your clit and back down to your entrance. You buck your hips in response as his tongue traces the outline of your hole.

“Soon, baby girl, soon.” His breath tickles your sensitive flesh.

You moan, cry, and breathe out wanton ‘Daddy’s’ as he laves your pussy with his mouth, fingers, and beard. Tears prick at your eyes again as the pressure and warmth build and build down in your core, threatening to explode at any moment. All of a sudden you feel him slip his tongue inside you and you practically sob at the feeling of it. He slips it out and then in again. In and out. In and out. Fucking your cunt with his tongue. The sudden addition of his thumb on your clit is almost too much. Your body shudders as your orgasm is about take over.

“DADDY! Daddy, I’m- I’m going to come…”

He stops and pulls his face away and you almost cry in alarm at the loss.

“Did I say you could come yet, baby?”

“N-no, Daddy,” you say shakily. Your body is so tense and ready to explode.

“No, I didn’t. And you know what happens if you come before I say so, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You blink back a tear.

Chris’s face softens looking at you and he smiles. “You really have been a good girl.” He pulls himself up so that he’s almost over top of you, holding himself up with an arm. His other hand moves lower.

“I think,” he says, slipping a finger into you, “that you deserve a bit of a break.” Another finger is followed by the first, then a third…

You feel full, not as full as his cock, but it’s enough for now. He slowly pumps his fingers in and out of you, curling his fingers with each drag so that it helps ignite your g-spot. You whimper, biting your bottom lip as the sensations take hold.

“Look at me, my precious girl”

You do as your told. Looking into his blue eyes they’re dark and lust filled, but also with love and trust. He slowly finger fucks you, never taking his eyes off of you. You breath out small gasps with each thrust in and out. He continues, slowly fucking your cunt until you begin to build up that delicious pressure in your core, but your just missing the one thing to tip you over the edge.

“Daddy’s gonna make you come now, alright? Would my baby girl like that?”

Without being able to reply he thumbs your clit, rubbing it in circles. The added sensation is enough so that within seconds you feel yourself finally release. Your orgasm taking hold as fucks you with his fingers. You sob out wetly as that lightening heat throbs inside you and outwards making you feel so, so good.

“Good girl. Good girl! Come for me, sweetheart,” Chris coaxes, rubbing faster and harder.

“DADDY! OOOOOH!” you moan loudly. All too soon you feel your orgasm start to lessen and fade, leaving that dull ache behind of something so good.

Chris slips his fingers out. “You did so well, baby, Daddy’s going to make you come again soon because you’ve been such a good girl.”

In your post orgasmic haze you just breath out something that could stand for ‘yes’, but who knows. The next thing you feel is the slight pressure of the head of Chris’s cock lining up with your entrance. Without any warning Chris presses in, the swollen, blunt head slipping inside you. You moan out at the delicious feeling of the head entering you, stretching you, followed by the rest of his cock. You feel so full, so complete now.

“I’m so full, Daddy,” you groan.

“Yeah, baby, full of my cock. You like that?”

“Y-yes.”

“’Yes’ what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Daddy’s going to start fucking you nice and hard now.”

He starts slow, moving himself out and back in again with a long thrust. The feeling of his cock leaving you and then filling you again is such bliss. You sigh in contentment. Chris builds up a faster pace, thrusting in harder. You can feel him so deep within you, hitting you in all the right spots.

Chris grabs your hips to lift you up for better leverage so he can fuck you harder. His breathing is harsh, his face a beautiful mask of ecstasy. Each thrust is harder and harder.

Your orgasm from just a few minutes before begins to build anew. The pressure inside is ramping up and filling you with such warmth and wanting.

“Ah, ah, ah,” you pant. Your hands are gripping the sheets beneath you so you don’t get fucked right off the bed.

“Fuck yes, fuck yes,” Chris chants, pounding into you.

You love hearing him losing control, letting himself get dragged under by the bliss of such carnal acts. His face is twisted in pleasure.

“D-daddy, I want to come again,” you whine.

“Not yet, not—not until Daddy comes inside his little girl. You need Daddy’s come before you—AHH! —can come again.”

You clench around him as he thrusts in, making him cry out. You love and want to obey your Daddy, but you need him to come. You want to feel him spill himself inside you, marking you, claiming you as his baby girl. His one and only.

Chris’s thrusting grows erratic and within moments he gives out a strangled cry as his orgasm grips him. He buries himself inside you to the core, pumping his hot come inside you. You can feel his thick cock throb with its release inside your aching cunt.

“YES! Fucking god damn,” He groans.

“Daddy, please,” you plead. You need to come and come now. The feeling of him releasing inside you is too much to handle.

“O-okay,” Chris chokes out. He begins thrusting again and reaches between your legs to rub at your clit.

“Yes, oh yes, yes… OH! DADDY! DADDY!!” You scream as your orgasm explodes within you, wrapping itself around your cunt and his cock. Warmth and electric sensations of pleasure make you buck your hips hard, wanting to take everything you can of him.

“Oh god, baby, you feel so good,” Chris moans, still rubbing at your clit. “Your fucking throbbing pussy…. Oh god, yes.”

You breathe harshly, feeling the sensations of your orgasm ebb away and the familiar languor of the aftermath set in. Chris does as well and slows his thrusting, now taking it gentler on you.

The room is silent except for the sounds of your heavy breathing. Chris pulls out of you gently and lies down next to you, but not before leaning in to kiss you slow and sensually on the lips. You smile, closing your eyes, reveling in the afterglow of your lovemaking.

“Can you roll over, baby?” He asks softly.

“Mmmh, yeah,” you manage to get out. He holds your shoulder gently and helps turn you over on your stomach. You give a small wince as the cooler air meets your sore and stinging ass cheeks.

“You okay?” Chris asks concerned.

“Yeah, just a little sore. The usual.”

Chris laughs a little as he undoes the belt to free your wrists. You pull your freed arms apart and stretch out on the bed with them up near your head. Your wrists will most likely have a few bruises, but it’s nothing that a few long sleeved shirts and some cover up won’t take care of. You’re proud of these small marks, the reminder of something so intimate and beautiful between the one you loved and yourself.

He peppers a little trail of light kisses down your back and you giggle at the ticklish sensation his beard leaves on your skin. “Have fun, babe?”

Fun wasn’t really the word you would have picked, but since your brain was currently on the speed of a tortoise stuck in a mud puddle you just nod in agreement. Your body starts to relax further and you fight to keep from drifting off to sleep.

“Look at that ass,” Chris says in a prideful tone. “You took it like a champ.”

“Mmm, thank you,” you reply lazily. “Felt good.”

“Good, that’s all that matters.” He kisses you on the back of your neck quickly and then gets off the bed. You watch with a smile as he moves around the bed towards the bathroom. He reappears again shortly with a bottle of lotion and wet towel. You can’t help but feel a pang of arousal as you see him walk towards you, his now flaccid cock hanging heavily between his legs. He sits down beside you, placing the bottle and towel on the side table.

Leaning up to kiss him, you smile as his beard tickles your cheeks.

“Thank you,” you murmur after your kiss.

Chris’s eyes widen a bit in surprise. “Don’t thank me, hon. I should be thanking you.” He places a palm on your lower back and rubs gently, relaxing you even further. “I will still never be able to get over finding a lady like you who loves the same stuff. Kinky or otherwise.”

You smile, so content and happy in this moment.

“Thirsty?” He asks.

“A bit.”

Kissing the side of your temple, he gets up off the bed. “I’ll get you some juice and then I’ll take care of that beautiful ass of yours.”

“Looking forward to it,” you smile at him. “Hurry back, Daddy.”

“I will, baby girl,” Chris laughs, leaving the room to get your drink.


End file.
